cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Lores:Ancient Dragon Suppressor, Spino"Яeverse"r
He is Spinodriver after being Яeversed by the Suppressors. In the present day, the dinodragons are treated as second-class citizens within the Dragon Empire, often discriminated against due to the dinodragons' past as an army that nearly destroyed the Empire. They are commonly regarded as ravenous, mindless monsters good for nothing other than fighting and destroying. The Empire uses the Tachikaze troop to keep the dinodragons in line; all dinodragons are conditioned from birth to become bloodthirsty warriors for Tachikaze, even more so than other citizens of the Empire are conditioned for warfare, and few are allowed to live peaceful lives in other occupations. Their destructive and carnivorous impulses, which the dinodragons could have controlled with help, are instead encouraged to create more vicious warriors. Ultimately, the life of a dinodragon is nasty, brutish, and short. It was this reality that Spinodriver awakened to when the Empire's scientists revived it at the beginning of the Invasion Great War with Link Joker. While at first it seemed to Spinodriver that the dinodragons of the modern-day empire were similar to the dinodragons of old, he eventually found that they had very little freedom. As it served as a general within the Ancient Dragon troops organized by the Empire, it witnessed its fellow dinodragons being mistreated and abused even as they were allowed to express their full might in combat; combat was the only place the dinodragons were free, and in all other areas of life, they were slaves. Spinodriver found them contemptible; the proud dinodragons of ancient times submitting to oppression was unimaginably disgusting to him. Even if the Ancient Dragons led violent, animalistic lives in prehistoric times, back then, they were free to express more sides of themselves than killing and eating. In Spinodriver's eyes, the dinodragons should only fight for themselves, not for an uncaring empire. Spinodriver could not accept this; the option of just accepting a destined despair does not exist within the ranks of the Ancient Dragons. Thus, the Suppressors decided to Яeverse him, knowing that he would be in a state of mind that would subconsciously accept the power, and Spinodriver did not resist the Яeverse. Instead of working directly with the other Suppressors, Spino"Яeverse"r led squadrons of like-minded Яeversed dinodragons on raids throughout the Empire, destroying the Empire's supply lines. Using the ability granted to him by "Яeverse", "Lock Devour", Spino"Яeverse"r's dinodragons would, instead of devouring enemies and allies, instead efficiently consume their energy via lock to leave them alive, while preventing the enemy dinodragons he believed to be weak from gaining power by devouring their allies. Spinodriver sought to destroy all dinodragons that were obedient to the Empire, then the Empire itself. As someone with few bonds, unlike the "Яeversed" , Spino"Яeverse"r's "Яeverse" was not undone by the end of the war. By then, Spino"Яeverse"r had decided that fighting against the Empire was no longer productive for his goals, so he departed with the Suppressors as they became interplanetary mercenaries. Category:Lores